Family vs. Oltanis
''"We, the Galactic Court Justices.... find in favor of the Royal Family, all evidence were in favor of them, in response all parental rights of Yosryk will therefore be given to the Solanos. No visitation, No child support, No rights of custody...." '' -The Galactic Court Justices of the Family v. Oltanis Case The Family v. Oltanis Court Case was a landmark event that took place in the Galactic Republic of Tretris. It was a Galactic Court Case that would settle the custody of Royal Family Heir Yosryk Solanos. Both sides, the Solanos Royal Family and the Bertholdt Reign, battled over the child for about 4 days before it it was annouced that Yosryk Solanos will be rightfully returned to the Solanos. Synopsis Around 2780 GRS, The Royal Family after talking to Yosryk finally managed to convince the young hatchling his family that he grew up with was actually a lie, sure Reiner made sure he was raised properly, but it wasn't the true family. After hearing this, he started to grow in more fear of his fake father. To the point the Oltanian Vernindad barged into the Executive Manor in a fit of rage. He yelled at the Royal Family for holding his son and taking him without parental permission. It reached the point Adrian stood up and argued that he was with Matthew, and it was fair. The two fathers argued, till it reached the point Adrian pulled out the truth card on Yosryk's parents, stopping Reiner in his tracks. He growled and took Yosryk out of the Manor, the last expression they would see is the worried expression the child gave out as they left the tower. Seeing the outrage of this, they waited for the next day. Thats when they pulled out the efforts to get their son back. Haylin decided to head back to Towers Plaza Hospital No. 4 while Adrian headed to Courts Towers, to file a case against Reiner. Meanwhile Yosryk was kept in a hypnotized state by Reiner while he prepared to leave the Capital City so they can return to Oltanis, even if he had to re-alter the entire Oltanian Education system, he wanted to make sure Yosryk would be raised properly and taken care far away from the Royal Family. During this hypnotic state, Yosryk's expression was empty but inside his mind he dearly wanted to see his real father so much to finally end the pain of what he lacked from Reiner.... a true father.... On October 10th, 94 of 2780 GRS, the Supreme Chancellor convinced the Galactic Court to take his case, and before long the Republic Police showed up at the Bertholdt Household and brought in the Oltanian Vernindad and Yosryk. This outrage was against the dwindling truce the Oltanian Empire, and Galactic Republic, Reiner yelled at, but since it was explained under Galactic Court Rules of Neutrality, the truce between Empire and Republic remained. However Yosryk was still kept in his hypnotic state acting like Reiner was his real father and defended him. It reached the point when they were brought to Courts Towers, Yosryk cried out to release his father, when Adrian saw this he felt disheartened that Reiner would resort to this to hide the truth from the child. Inside the Galactic Court section of Courts Towers, the Galactic Court Justices appeared, this shocked Yosryk out of his hypnotized state, to the point he was dizzy to the point he had to sleep. Reiner with some lawyers of his own, along with Adrian with some lawyers on his own it reached a massive stalemate. Matthew during this decided to sneak out of the courtcase and sneak out the sleeping Yosryk off to a private section of the Judicial building. When Yosryk came to, he was surprised to see Matthew again, it felt like ages since he's seen him. The two decided to walk around the Courts Towers talking about whats happening and try to reconnect lost years, while their parents kept battling it out in the court room. After nearly 3 days of arguing, the Galactic Court Justices came to conclusion, Yosryk and Matthew watched from the spectators section in the back hidden amongst the crowd, after a long pause the Justices declared in favor of the Solanos Family, they declared that Yosryk be immediately transfered to the the Solanos leaving Reiner with nothing. Matthew and Yosryk including Adrian and Haylin sighed with relief. Reiner distraught at this left the Capital City without a single emotion he didn't even say goodbye to his former son, however Yosryk felt something inside that wouldn't end. When everything finally settled down, Yosryk hugged his real dad, it was a real touching moment, a heart warming one. After 7 years raised under Reiner, Yosryk was welcomed back to his true family, finally feeling complete now. However....Reiner wouldn't go out alone....